Destroyah
The being of pure chaos and madness, instanity and destructor, Destroyah 'is one of the most feared beings in the entire Omniverse. Without pity, he will kill anyone he sees, even sometimes he killed his allies for no reasons while being in his usual insane moments. Biography Destroyah's origins are still not revealed, no one really knows where he came from but one thing is sure: Destroyah comes from one of the weird laboratories of Doc Gero, where insane experiments and crazy science roam inside. The date of his creation is note specified, neither his place of creation (we only know he was made in one of Gero's bases, still only speculations) however it is obvious that the chaotic droid is made of extremely strong metal (not even discovered yet, the matter of the metal is also very hard to analyse), enhanced artificial intelligence (making him so "humanoid-like" and crazy) and fueled with chaos energy. Speculations claims he was created around the Great War Era, while others tell Destroyah was created even before Earth existed. Behavior Destroyah is largely considered as the embodiment of 'pure '(not absolute) '''unpredictability: his weird manner of talking, the way of his erratic comportment and his twisted personality makes him a dangerous foe. Basically no one understand his behavior because he changes the subject of a conversation non-stop, he will be aggressive most of the time, goes under hyper sessions of overjoy/deep depression. You can see him as a mental psychotic being that cannot be predictable. The robot does not care about killing civilians or superheroes, as he sees them as weaklings and likes to go take the lives of the innocents, being a "daily hobby routine" for him. Destroyah is so insane that he cannot contain his urge to kill and can go assassinate some of his comrades, so he can get "calmer for a bit" (which doesn't make him calmer at all), making him almost uncontrollable. However, it is noticed Destroyah can be seen being satisfied if he meet a powerful enemy, as observed when he was fighting Deus Rex and his group. Doc Gero is one of the few who was able to "calm down" Destroyah in a very angry moment, causing chaos around him. Powers and Abilities Destroyah's powers and overall statistics makes him a terrifying opponent, in addition of his insane personality and huge arsenal of weapons. He doesn't seem to have a limit: he can also adapt to his opponents. Powers * Hyper Strength SSS+: Destroyah's strength is incredible, to the point of having no actual limit and grows the more he fights/adapts any opponents. In his earliest days, Destroyah was seen to lift a tall and large building (comparable to a large bunker but the same height of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sky_Tower_(Auckland) Auckland's Sky Tower] and being over 480 tons!) but he was struggling since his body was over heating and his limbs had open cracks because he over do himself. After the Civil War, Destroyah's strength has greatly improved and decided to lift the same building he lifted 3 years ago, lifting with ease the building on 1 hand only. Note: Gero also upgrade Destroyah's strength, making the robot more powerful. On all his stats, his strength is the highest. * Mega Speed SS+: Destroyah's speed is enough to match against Barry Parker's near maximum speed, rivaling on par against Deus Rex and more faster than Lightno-Strike maximum speed limit (being up to 860 mph) Category:Evil People Category:Insane Destroyers